1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical lighting fixtures and, more particularly, to a portable high wattage lighting device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, it has been technically difficult to combine the use of a high wattage bulb with a small-scale lighting fixture. Generally, problems inherent in dissipating heat emanating from bulbs capable of producing light of an intensity comparable to that used for photographic or stage lighting have drastically limited the wattage level allowable in smaller fixtures.
A significant advancement was made in the lighting device described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,703,404. This device comprised a housing enclosed by oppositely hinged vented covers. The covers were louvered as was the entire bottom of the housing. Although significant cooling was achieved, the large number of louvers was unnecessary, costly to fabricate and actually interferred with the addition of desirable ancillary parts.